Episode 4: Release the Tailed Beast
"Release the Tailed Beast" is the fourth episode of Samurai Yuki. This episode is about Paul defeating Lance and his Dark Bring. Summmary While Elie and Hamrio Musica stare at Lance's Dragon illusion, Lance begins attacking Haru but Paul Gekko unleashed his eight headed dragon form thus limiting Lance's Dark Bring resulting the Dragon Illusion to become flesh. Meanwhile, Galein remembers his tragic past where Lance slaughtered his family and when Lance's men dragged him to Lance. Lance states that he spares Galein because he is still useful to him. Lance reveals a Dark Bring and explains that he was promoted to General of the 17th military of Demon Card. He asks him to modify his Beast Sword with the Dark Bring. However, Galein declines due to not touching a sword in 15 years. Lance replies that he will find someone else to do the job. Back to the present, Galein realizes that Paul is in danger due to the Dark Bring, and he leaves to help him. Back at Lance's headquarters, Musica tells Haru that the illusion is fake and to watch for Lance's sword. On Garage Island, Cattleya notices she rips Haru's shirt and thinks it is an omen, but the Nakajima thinks Cattleya has buff arms. Cattleya thinks it is odd that Haru's shirt rips despite not being worn out at all. Nakajima tells Cattleya that she has abnormal strength. Cattleya threatens to pull off his petals. He explains to her that his "petals" are actually wings. He begins telling her a story when he was a model. Back to Haru's battle, it turns out that Paul has given Haru a big hand and Lance's dragon turned against Lance and thus knocking him out in the process. Galein demands Haru to kill him once and for all. However, Haru uses explosion to destroy Lance's Beast sword instead. Afterwards Haru falls to the floor once again. As Paul and his group talk, Lance's soldiers are planning to take down Haru and his group since they are weaken. but before they attack, Hamrio Musica uses his silver claiming skills and defeats them. First, he uses a spear, then a whip, and then he uses a spear for the finishing blow on Lance's soldiers and sending them flying. As Galein looks at Musica fight he thinks about their name and if it was possible that there was another Musica alive. General Jade and his army arrive and bang on the door asking them to open the door or they will be force to knock it down in 5 minutes. However, Jade tells them to break the door down now. While the guards keep on banging the door with a hammer, Paul and his group leave with the help of Yuki, before the army catches them. General Jade notices the Dark Bring is destroyed which means there is a Rave Master on the loose. At the hospital, Haru is laying on a bed, as the other watch. Galein then tells Elie that Haru needs mouth to mouth, Elie agrees and as she approaches Haru, Haru wakes up and she rapidly moves away and then launches a punch at his face. Moments later, the group celebrates Haru's victory. In the park, Haru demands Musica to talk to Galein to confirm if they are related. Musica states that his old man will hold him back and that he has something to do first. Haru yells at him to think about his family. After the ruckus, Galein walks by and hears their conversation. Galein asks Musica about his past. Musica explains that his family were killed and that Rize has adopted him. Galein asks Musica if there is a crest on his right arm. Galein reveals his right arm that doesn't bear the crest. Galein states that he is not related to him. Then, Hebi appears and Musica bids farewell to Galein. After the two have left, Galein explains to Haru that Musica is his grandson and that he doesn't want to place a burden on him. By daybreak, Galein gives Haru and his group information about the Rave's whereabouts in the land of Falling Stars. He tells them to go north and asks the people there. Trivia *This Episode marks the appearance of Ashi and the Fairy Tail Guild. Category:Samurai Yuki Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon